


Prettyboys

by fujibutts



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Dyeing, M/M, ikemen!Aoyagi, ikemen!kenma, kuroo tetsurou hairdresser extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: Alternatively titled: The return of Kuroo "Trust me, it'll work!" Tetsurou: Hairdresser Extraordinaire“Since you two are heading into your third years, you need makeovers.”Kenma raised an unamused eyebrow at Kuroo while Aoyagi looked nervously from his friend to Kuroo. Makeover?  he wondered what that could entail.“You can’t just start your last year of high school without having some impressive ‘glow-up’ transformation!”“Kuro what the hell are you going on about?”The brunette grinned his trademark sharp-as-knives smile and settled himself between the two blondes, draping his arms over their shoulders and winking at Teshima. “We’re gonna turn you two from cute little kittens into beautiful lions with flowing manes.”Or, best friends who get haircuts together, stay together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-ho-ho ly shit let’s pretend like I haven’t been gone for like two years. Yowapeda S3 is out now so I wanted to bring back these best buddies. I guess it’s a fusion of [Prettyboy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2076720) and [I'm Not Good At Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2065272).
> 
> Also I'm not a trained beautician so all of the information is shit I've learnt through trial and error. Don't take my word for any of this lol (that being said they double process kenma's hair and which is PURE BLASPHEMY but it had to be done for the sake of time RIP kenma's hair).

“Kenma-chan, are you sure you’ll be okay here all by yourself?”

“Hmm, yeah.”

“Well, so you don’t get lonely, why don’t you invite Hajime-kun over?”

Kenma looked up from his game to his mother, bustling around the room folding clothes and placing them into an overlarge suitcase. There was a much smaller one zipped up and ready to go filled with what his father deemed necessary to bring on their trip. He could only assume that his mother was packing her suitcase full of her essentials as well as everything her husband forgot to pack.

At times like this Kenma wondered how his absentminded father got along with a woman so different from himself. But maybe that’s how they did it, they completed each other. Kenma really was thankful to have two unique parents.

“Kenma?”

The blonde boy was snapped out of his train of thought when his mother called his name, and without his volleyball-honed reflexes, would not have caught the scarf she tossed at him.

“Oh yeah, I’ll call him.”

 …

It was no rare sight for one Kuroo Tetsurou to be seen walking into the Kozume household as if it was his own home. Often, he could be heard shouting, “Tadaima!” accompanied by a response of “Okaeri!” from whichever Kozume family member was home at the time.

Truly, he loved Kenma’s parents. They were kind and supportive, and were like a second set of parents to Kuroo. But he also loved that with them away on a trip, he could have some much-needed alone time with his cute boyfriend.

So, like any rational, hormone-addled teenage boy, once Kuroo heard the news he ran to the corner store quick as lightning and bought enough supplies for a weekend-long sex-a-thon.

Only slightly out of breath, Kuroo barged into the Kozume household, trying to pull his shoes off in one hand and the plastic bag gripped in the other. “Kenma! My dear beautiful Kenma I’m here~! Are you ready for our romantic weekend together?”

By the time he got both shoes fully off, Kenma had appeared around the corner and was giving him an unimpressed look.

“Maybe we can uh, you know, before your friends get here?” a pair of waggled eyebrows were met with rolled eyes and a scoff. “When are they arriving again?”

Kenma sighed just as an unfamiliar figure emerged from the living room behind him, walking towards the entryway Kuroo still hadn’t left. “Hey Kenma, where do you want me to put Daichi’s doggy be…” the boy trailed off and eyed Kuroo, “Hi, Teshima Junta.”

Kuroo extends a hand and smiles as charmingly as he can, “Kuroo Tet-“

_Riiip_

And out came a value-size box of condoms and several tubes of lubricant in different flavors and consistencies.

The two brunettes froze, eyes wide and breaths held; even time itself seemed to stop.

Kenma groaned and slapped a palm to his forehead. This was just _too_ dramatic.

A fourth person joined the party, followed by a golden retriever. Kenma took the opportunity to exit the weird moment between the two other boys and dragged his friend away.

Once the two blondes’ footsteps began to climb the stairs up to the second floor, Kuroo twitched out of his reverie.

“Oh my god I am _so_ sorry,” Kuroo forced out, sounding like he was in pain.

Teshima blinked and snorted, finally taking Kuroo’s still outstretched hand, “Well, that was one hell of a first impression!”

…

The two brunettes sat eating snacks raided from the Kozumes’ fridge, watching their boyfriends playing some new hyped up video game. It was the most animated they’d seen them in ages, with playful nudges and muttered trash talking shared between the two of them sitting on the floor. Kuroo felt like it had been a satisfying few days, despite not being able to carry out his original plans. The pair of cyclists were staying for a few more days before heading back to Chiba, and then it would be a few more days before Kenma’s parents returned. They would have plenty of time for debauchery later, right now Kuroo was having fun with his new friends.

“You know I’ve been wondering,” Kuroo mused with a glance at Teshima, “is Aoyagi’s hair naturally blonde?”

“Hmm?” Teshima tore his eyes away from his blonde, “Oh no. It’s actually a little darker, like a light brown. He started using a different shampoo so I guess it’s changed since then?”

“Huh, I wonder what he’d look like with lighter hair. Like Kenma’s.”

Teshima looked at Kuroo, then to Kenma, then finally resting his gaze on Aoyagi. “That sounds pretty cool.”

“Yeah, it…” Kuroo slurped up the rest of his pudding before slamming the empty cup on the counter. He shot up with a determined gleam in his eye, scaring Daichi who was sleeping curled at their feet; “It’s a great idea!” he shouted and began stomping towards the two boys still in the middle of their game.

Obviously experienced in dealing with game-addicted blondes, Kuroo waited until the round ended before getting their attentions. “I have an idea.”

Two blank stares.

“Since you two are heading into your third years, you need makeovers.”

Kenma raised an unamused eyebrow at Kuroo while Aoyagi looked nervously from his friend to Kuroo. _Makeover?_   he wondered what that could entail.

“You can’t just start your last year of high school without having some impressive ‘glow-up’ transformation!”

“Kuro what the hell are you going on about?”

The brunette grinned his trademark sharp-as-knives smile and settled himself between the two blondes, draping his arms over their shoulders and winking at Teshima. “We’re gonna turn you two from cute little kittens into beautiful lions with flowing manes.”

The other cyclist hummed in agreement and plopped himself down next to Aoyagi, “It sounds pretty interesting actually,” he turned and pushed an unruly lock of dark blonde hair behind Aoyagi’s ear, “I wonder what you’d look like.”

Kuroo nodded eagerly, “Yeah! We could bleach your hair a little lighter- like Kenma’s! And we can _finally_ fix Kenma’s roots, and give you both a cute little haircut. I’ve been wanting to experiment with different looks… What do you think of getting an undercut?” ~~~~

At the mention of the trendy hairstyle, Aoyagi perked up. “That-That sounds cool!”

Teshima put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, grinning brightly as well. “It’s a good idea! I know you want to grow your hair longer, but if we thin it out, it’ll help keep your head from overheating while we’re out cycling.”

Aoyagi nodded, eyes shining with anticipation.

Kuroo smirked, one down- one to go. He turned to Kenma who had a grimace on his face. “Kenma?”

“There’s no getting out of his, is there?”

“Nope!” Kuroo raked a hand through Kenma’s rooty locks, “Don’t worry baby we’ll make you so pretty that everyone else will be jealous~!”

…

Teshima wasn’t sure how he got roped into going on a supply run with Kuroo, but he guessed it was enlightening. He was learning a lot from the older boy muttering to himself while considering the many boxes of hair product. Maybe he could learn a thing or two and help Aoyagi when he needed touch-ups.

Speaking of Aoyagi, Teshima wondered how he and Kenma were doing back at the Kozume house. They declined the invitation to join the trip to the store, saying that Kuroo and Teshima knew them both well enough that they trusted them to choose appropriately.

“Okay, Kenma already has bleach so we can cross that off the list.”

Teshima’s eyes widened; he didn’t know much about hair, but bleach sounded pretty severe. “Bleach?” he questioned.

Kuroo held up a tub of powder bleach and a bottle labelled 30v, before sliding them back into their proper places. “Yep. Aoyagi is lucky to have light brown hair, but Kenma’s is as black as can be. I’m gonna have to use bleach and strip out all the color before we can do anything about it.”

“Ah, that makes sense. What else do we need?” The cyclist glanced around at the cramped aisle full of tiny boxes lad, head spinning with the seemingly random letters and numbers used as a labelling system.

“Now we look for colors. Kenma and Aoyagi seem to favor golden tones over ash… and they’re both pretty light… We could even use some highlights for them…” the volleyball player trailed off as he scanned the shelves.

Teshima shrugged, examining the little loops of hair used as swatches. He could almost make some sense out of the labelling system- lower numbers meant darker and higher numbers meant darker, but the rest was still over his head.

“Kuroo you seem to know a lot about hair coloring and styling,” Teshima quipped as the older boy searched through the shelves comparing swatches and brands.

“Aha! Found it!” Kuroo grabbed two boxes of a color labelled 8G and another box of 10G. He dropped both into the basket before crouching down and grabbing a slightly larger bottle than the one before labeled 40v.

“Um well,” he began while going through the basket and ticking off items in his mental checklist. “When I was little I always got in trouble for cutting my sister’s dolls’ hair, and I always watched my mom color her hair.” Deeming their stash satisfactory, Kuroo led the way to the counter and plucked out a membership card from his wallet.

“I guess I’ve always found it interesting, how a person’s appearance can change with a haircut, or a change in color. And then their personality can change, and make them more confident!” Kuroo hummed as they made their way out of the store. “When Kenma first bleached his hair, it was a hot mess- but he was so happy! I took him home that day and fixed it for him. It’s funny because you wouldn’t expect someone to bleach their entire head from black to blonde because they want to stand out _less_. But he did, and he was a lot happier…”

They stopped by the Kuroo home before returning to the Kozumes’ to gather more supplies: bowls, mixing brushes, a hair clipper, shower caps, and a jar of coconut oil (“Trust me, it works!” was the reassuring claim that followed Teshima’s shocked look.)

After dragging two chairs into the middle of the kitchen, (“Are you sure we shouldn’t be doing this in the bathroom?” Teshima asked worriedly, wondering if they should be using chemicals so close to food. “Trust me, it’ll work!” was the only reply he got.)

Teshima emptied their bags on the table and organized them into neat piles while Kuroo ran to the bathroom to grab supplies that Kenma already had.

Kuroo returned with a tub of powder bleach and developer balanced precariously on one hand and Kenma tugged along in the other while Aoyagi followed the two curiously.

Kenma was pushed into one of the two chairs, and Kuroo turned excitedly to the other two. “You guys don’t have to stay but before we can do anything, we need to get rid of Kenma’s roots,” he explained, pointing to the two or so inches of dark hair above the blonde.

Curious, the two cyclists took the seats at the counter as Kuroo began mixing bleach and developer at the kitchen table. When he was finally satisfied with the consistency, he began painting it onto Kenma’s growth.

It took some time, but finally all the brown was covered. Kuroo snapped a shower cap on top of Kenma’s head and turned to face the other two. “Now we wait and let the bleach run its course.”

All four of the boys took seats in front of the TV as Kenma and Aoyagi continued their game while Kuroo set a timer for 35 minutes.

When the timer went off, Kuroo pulled up one end of the shower cap before setting the timer again, “10 minutes!” he muttered, and Kenma nodded. As the minutes progressed, Kenma seemed to grow uncomfortable, touching his head through the shower cap and making little agitated noises.

Kuroo frowned, “You okay?”

“Itchy…” Kenma complained.

“At least it’s not burning like last time.”

Both Teshima and Aoyagi paled, abandoning the game to stare horrified at Kuroo. “B-Burning?” Teshima was almost afraid to ask what he meant by _burning_.

They didn’t expect Kuroo to take one look at their faces and start laughing, “You guys look hilarious!” he guffawed as Kenma scowled at him. “Don’t worry it’s not as bad as it sounds. Kenma’s scalp is just a little bit sensitive so it stung a little bit the first time we touched up his roots.”

Kenma’s scowl grew deeper and he threw a punch at Kuroo’s shoulder, “You only say that because it wasn’t your head.”

Wiping a tear away, Kuroo leaned forward and placed a playful smooch on Kenma’s cheek, “It turned out pretty though!” He turned to the two cyclists still looking at him warily, “Touch the shower cap! As the bleach works it definitely warms up, but it’s not burning- I promise! I even used special developer for sensitive scalps!”

Teshima made the first move and reached a tentative hand to Kenma’s plastic covered head before suddenly pulling it away, “That-that’s hot!”

Kuroo smirked, “I told you! Now what about you Aoyagi?”

The blonde boy also reached out a placed a hand on his friend’s head. He nodded once, “It’s hot.”

Much to Kenma’s dismay, the last ten minutes it took to finish the bleaching process took much longer than he anticipated. He was distracted from the game, pawing at Kuroo every so often as the older boy checked the timer.

Finally, _finally_ it was over. The bleach was _finally_ washed out. Kenma had a reason for waiting so long between bleachings, and the discomfort was it. But Kuroo clicked his tongue in approval and brushed out his now completely blonde head and laid a towel over his shoulders as they let it air-dry.

They returned to the living room where the other two boys’ eyes widened in disbelief. “Wow Kenma you look so different!” Teshima exclaimed with Aoyagi’s approval.

Kenma felt his face warm up and took an instinctive step behind Kuroo, “Thanks,” he murmured.

The group enjoyed a snack together while waiting for Kenma’s hair to completely dry. “You probably already know this, but the more you bleach hair the longer it takes to dry because it retains more water.” Kuroo gestured to his mess of black hair and Teshima’s equally dark mop, “Darker hair has more pigment and isn’t as porous so it doesn’t absorb as much water. But blonde hair sucks it all up like a sponge.”

Teshima nodded, writing an internal note to himself to write a real note down later. This was good stuff.

…

It wasn’t until later into the night that Kenma’s hair finally dried into a orangey-golden blonde that resembled an anime character. “Kenma, this is why you need to touch up your hair between bleachings!” Kuroo reprimanded, “You look like that anime ninja Maruto!”

“Shut up!” Kenma retorted, “You look like that stupid Kasuke!”

This time, both blondes were sitting in their makeshift salon. Kuroo and Teshima both had gloves on and were mixing the 8G and developer in plastic bowls with brushes.

“Kuroo are you sure I should be doing this? You have more experience!”

Kuroo brushed him off, “Don’t worry, just trust me and it’ll work!” he repeated, and Teshima suddenly flashed back to earlier. “Plus, it’ll be good practice if you want to help Aoyagi maintain his hair when you’re back home.”

At the mention of helping Aoyagi, a spark of determination flared to life in Teshima’s eyes. “Right!”

When everything was properly mixed, the two finally got to work. It wasn’t as difficult as Teshima had anticipated, but he thought it was because there were no worries about placement or staying inside any hypothetical lines.

Eventually, both heads were covered in the coloring mixture and topped off with a shower cap. Kuroo set the timer once again to 35 minutes and released their clients.

The two brunettes got to gathering the empty tubes and bowls, preparing their workspace for the next step: highlights.

“This one is a little more complicated… it’s a lot of eyeballing… lots of room for botched dye jobs.”

Teshima blanched, “What if I mess up Aoyagi’s hair?”

Kuroo shrugs, “I get it, you don’t want to disappoint him. But remember that it’s just hair, it’ll grow back.”

Not feeling very reassured, Teshima sighs.

  
As if sensing the doubt Teshima had, Kuroo clapped him solidly on the back. “At least you’ll have me to guide you on placement! I had to figure it out the hard way through trial and error!” Kuroo winced, “My sister hits hard when she’s mad.”

…

Once Aoyagi and Kenma’s hair was highlighted, processed, rinsed and dried once more, the (almost) final product was revealed.

Teshima’s jaw dropped. Kuroo just nodded in approval and kissed his setter while Teshima gushed over his partner. “Aoyagi… you look beautiful! The color brings out your eyes so well and-“

Kuroo looked on, amused at Aoyagi’s steadily reddening face. “Okay lover-boy, settle down we’ve still got a haircut and a special treat for our boys.”

Snapping to attention, Teshima suddenly remembered that Kuroo wanted to give Aoyagi a haircut as well! He knew he had to pay close attention so he could help his partner maintain it at home.

Kuroo sat them down once more, tying their hair up in half ponytails. “Feel how high up it is,” he instructed, “Is that good?”

Two nods.

“Scissors, please,” Kuroo requested.

Teshima carefully plucked the scissors from their pile of tools, slowly handing it to Kuroo. “I’ll do Kenma’s and you can copy me on Aoyagi’s hair, okay?”

Teshima nodded, a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead as the scissors drew closer to Kenma’s hair.

Without any fanfare, Kuroo chopped off a chunk of the loose hair.

Flinching, Teshima reached back to touch his own ponytail, as if checking to see if it was still in one piece.

“Your turn!” Kuroo placed the scissors in his hands and motioned to Aoyagi’s hair.

“Right! Here we go Aoyagi!”

_Snip-_

“Um, great job,” Kuroo complimented, but there was a hint of hesitancy in his voice. “Maybe next time you should keep your eyes open though.”

Teshima let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding dejectedly.

Kuroo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, that first snip is always nerve-wracking. Now-“ he reached for the electric clippers and turned them on, “time to shave!”

…

When the deed was finally done, Teshima found himself exhausted and collapsing onto the ground, cuddling up to Daichi. The golden retriever had been so patient all day, watching their antics from a safe distance. “Oh Daichi, you’re going to be so excited to see Aoyagi’s hair!”

The dog spared a glance at Teshima before falling back asleep.

When Kenma and Aoyagi finally emerged from the bathroom, their hair under shower caps once more- but this time coated with a mixture of products to promote hair health. Daichi abandoned Teshima for his owner, curling up half on his lap and half on Kenma’s.

Kuroo sighed and contentedly and gave Teshima a pat on the back. “We did a good job today.”

…

The next day, the group (Kuroo) decided to celebrate the success of their hair adventures by enjoying the beautiful day and spending it out in the city. Pacified with guarantee of letting him play the handheld on the train, even Kenma agreed.

They spent the day wandering the streets, grabbing snacks and appreciating the sights as if they were tourists instead of area natives. Eventually, they wandered into Shinjuku Gyoen, pulling a blanket from the backpack Kenma carried and laying it out on the ground beneath a large tree so they could relax and enjoy the view in the shade.

Immediately, Kenma curled up in the one little spot of sunlight with his handheld. Aoyagi unhooked Daichi from his leash and followed suit with his sketchbook. The docile dog nudged Kenma’s game aside to rest on his lap, the blonde boy releasing one hand to card through the dog’s fur. Teshima made himself comfortable leaning against the other cyclist watching him drag charcoal across the page.

“Anyone hungry?” Kuroo asked, spotting a snack cart across the field.

“I could go for something,” Kenma replied absently while Aoyagi nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go with you,” Teshima offered; he extracted himself from the comfortable position and followed Kuroo.

“You did a really great job,” Teshima noted. “Aoyagi looks absolutely stunning… Kenma does too! They almost look like twins- haha!”

Kuroo grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Kenma would look good with or without nice hair, but this color and style really compliments him and brings out his beauty even more…” Kuroo trailed off, sighing wistfully before he realized what he just said. Blood rushed to his face as he stammered and tried to save face with the younger man, “I-I mean-!!”

Teshima chuckled into his fist, “I completely understand. It’s all thank to you and your hairdressing skills, Hajime is really happy with his hair… He’s always thought of himself as average- even in the looks department, so for him to gain more confidence in his appearance… I’m very grateful. Thank you, Kuroo.”

The two athletes bought their snacks in comfortable silence, eager to get back to their beautiful blondes.

“Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Kuroo asked as he took a seat next to Kenma and looked over his shoulder at the game.

Kenma wiggled closer to him and relaxed with a sigh. “Just a couple of girls that came by…”

A raised eyebrow. What were girls doing around his boy?

“Also,” Kenma continued, “a man gave me this card.” Without missing a single beat, he pulled a business card from his jacket pocket.

Kuroo took it with a suspicious look, as if it was going to explode in his hands. He glanced at Teshima and Aoyagi who were also looking at an identical card. What the _hell_ type of creep was perving on _his_ man and his man’s best friend? He was going to find this man and make sure he knew that he couldn’t just creep on pretty boys like he was-

From a _modelling agency_?

Kuroo blinked the card a few times. Then turned his gaze to Kenma, still focused on the game. Then to Teshima and Aoyagi.

Wait, _what?_

As if sensing his confusion, Kenma paused his game and looked back at Kuroo, “He said he was from some modelling agency and told us to call if we were interested.”

No response.

Kenma squirmed under the penetrating gaze, “Kuro…”

“What… What have we done!? Teshima!” Kuroo yelled. Aoyagi jumped at the sudden noise but Teshima seemed to be in as much shock as Kuroo was. “We made you too pretty…”

Kenma rolled his eyes and smacked Kuroo on the back of the head, “Stop being so dramatic! You didn’t..” Kenma blushed, “You didn’t make us too pretty…”

Kuroo pouted at his boyfriend, “But girls are all over you! What happens when I leave for University! Some really cute girl or boy will come up to you and you’ll get swept off your feet, or you’ll get some bigtime modelling contract and forget all about little old me!”

His eyes widened in surprise before softening, “Kuroo I won’t just leave you for someone cute. I like you; just you.”

“Really?”

Kenma turned back to his paused game, “And I don’t like being in the center of attention… I was just gonna throw that guy’s card away.”

With a gasp Kuroo threw himself at Kenma, knocking the two of them on the ground. Daichi quickly moved to lay next to where his owner was in a similar position with his partner.

They looked happy enough, so the dog snorted at their amusing antics and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to daichi the dog for being super chill idk if aoyagi's silent dog was ever given a name or breed but he's daichi now. and idk kenma calling kuroo “kuro” mm mmmmm!!!! Also I use names too much because I’m still stiff and I refuse to use clichés like “the pudding head” or “the third-year” or those descriptors.
> 
> In other news I gave myself an undercut and it’s pretty bangin I imagine it would be a lot easier if someone did it.
> 
> If ur still here I applaud and thank u, also I rly want to finish Cause a Scene and Those Shadows like they've been outlined for three years now


End file.
